The End of Everything
The End of Everything (em português: '''O Fim de Tudo')'' é o quinquagésimo oitavo episódio da série Fear the Walking Dead, sendo o quinto da 5ª Temporada. Sua exibição ocorreu em 30 de junho de 2019 na AMC. Sinopse Althea persegue uma história com determinação, colocando a missão e sua vida em perigo. Grandes Eventos *Althea é feita de refém por uma pessoa misteriosa. *Al tenta fugir com sua camera mas é capturada novamente pela pessoas estranha. *Al consegue descobrir que a pessoa misteriosa é uma mulher. *A mulher pede para que Al a ajude encontrar combustível para seu helicóptero. *O um pedaço do passado de Al é revelado. *Al e a mulher entram numa missão perigosa de escalamento atrás de combustível. *A mulher revela que mora numa comunidade que não pode ser revelada sua localização. *Al decide entregar a fita que comprove a morte do amigo da mulher. *A mulher tenta matar Al como protocolo de sua operação, mas desiste e beija-a. *A mulher revela seu nome, Isabelle. *Al e Isabelle se separam, com a primeira encontrando Morgan e Alicia, e a última indo embora no helicóptero. *Al guarda segredo sobre Isabelle. *Althea revela seu sobrenome polonês, Szewczek-Przygocki. Enredo Após ser nocauteada, Althea se encontra amarrada e é carregada pelo soldado da CRM. Depois, ela acorda e percebe que o soldado está por perto espalhando um pó sobre o cadáver do andador com armadura negra que Althea matou, e o soldado toca-lhe fogo. Althea pega sua bolsa e corre pela floresta. Ela finalmente desce uma colina onde tira sua câmera da bolsa antes de continuar sua corrida e rapidamente fica cercada por caminhantes e é salva pelo estranho, que então a derruba no chão. Althea bate no capacete do soldado, revelando que o soldado é uma mulher que exige a câmera. Na manhã seguinte, Althea se vê amarrada ao banco do passageiro de um carro velho. Ela chama um caminhante próximo, agarra o arame farpado preso a ele e o usa para se libertar. Ela bate a cabeça do andador com a porta e sai. Perto dali, ela descobre um helicóptero estacionado no campo. Althea tenta falar com Morgan e Alicia pelo rádio, mas um homem liga para o "Canal 17". De repente, a mulher aparece e segura-a com uma arma, instruindo-a a sair. A mulher diz à pessoa no rádio que o líder foi morto em ação. "Eu posso voltar por volta de 72 horas", diz ela, apontando que ela tem que pegar gasolina antes de entregar a carga. O homem faz uma pausa e promete enviar uma equipe de recuperação. A mulher então exige que Al a leve para encontrar uma fita. Al concorda, mas apenas se ela conseguir sua história. A mulher concorda, mas diz que elas precisam encontrar combustível. Elas embalam suprimentos e saem em busca de combustível para o helicóptero. Na estrada, Althea a questiona sobre seu passado, dizendo que as histórias, será tudo o que resta depois que eles forem embora. De repente, caminhantes desmoronam colina abaixo e a mulher instrui Al a ficar dentro do carro, mas ela se recusa. A mulher lhe dá uma jaqueta à prova de mordida e, em seguida, cuida dos caminhantes. Um segundo deslizamento de pedras atinge o carro e tomba barreira abaixo. Depois, Al pega sua câmera no carro capotado enquanto um andador sai dos escombros e tenta mordê-la, mas a jaqueta a salva. A mulher encontra uma fita na bolsa de Althea chamada "The Bog # 7" e a observa. Nele, Althea relata que a Guarda Nacional e o Exército estão atirando um no outro, e depois pede desculpas a Jesse e diz que ela deveria ter ficado. Althea explica para a mulher que seu irmão morreu e ela arriscou a vida pela fita porque é tudo o que restou dele. A mulher diz a Al que ela deveria ter medo das pessoas de uniforme preto. "Somos uma força que não está vivendo para nós ou por agora. Você tem suas histórias, já fazendo todos os dias o passado. Temos o futuro", diz ela ameaçadoramente. Althea e a mulher continuam em sua jornada para pegar combustível. Elas finalmente param numa noite e falam sobre suas vidas comuns antes do surto. A mulher revela que ela matou seu parceiro porque ela estava fazendo seu trabalho. "Eu acho que as histórias são importantes, algumas coisas só importam mais para mim", diz ela. No dia seguinte, as duas escalam uma montanha com equipamentos de escalada. Elas encontram um alpinista morto-vivo e a mulher quase cai para a morte. Ela se reposiciona quando Althea mata o andador e manobra ao redor dele. As duas acabam chegando ao topo e se deitam. A mulher revela que seu parceiro, Beckett, costumava ser seu amigo e juntos eles buscavam suprimentos para purificar a água ao redor da usina, mas seu parceiro ficou assustado com os mortos-vivos e ela teve que matá-lo. Ela pega uma chave e disse que pertencia a uma cabana que seu parceiro gostava, mas ela não precisa mais da chave e joga fora do penhasco. Ela revela que ela pode ter que matar Al pela segurança operacional. Althea aborda a mulher e pega seu rifle, dizendo que ela precisa para sua própria segurança. Ela então ameaça sair com o equipamento de escalada e suprimentos sem ela, então a mulher finalmente concorda com a entrevista. Naquela noite, a mulher revela que é de uma comunidade, mas não revela o nome ou localização, e que está focada em reconstruir a sociedade para o futuro. Ela diz que se ela não mostrar onde está a fita, então pode não haver um futuro para contar suas histórias. A mulher pega uma cerveja e diz que gostaria de conhecer Althea antes disso. Em última análise, elas se unem por uma cerveja. "Tudo é tão feio hoje em dia. Isso é bom", Althea diz. De manhã, a mulher tem a arma de volta e acorda Althea para caminhar. Elas partem para encontrar a fita que Althea colocou em um dos mortos. A mulher usa pólvora e fósforo para se livrar da fita quando Althea a entrega a ela. "A fita era apenas parte da história", a mulher diz a ela. Ela então faz Althea se virar e coloca uma arma na parte de trás de sua cabeça. Althea entrega-lhe a fita com o irmão, dizendo que espera poder continuar a viver. "Eu quero que você viva. Não persiga essa história. Não tente me encontrar. Eu espero que você volte para seus amigos e que todos possam chegar em casa de alguma forma", diz a mulher, decidindo não matá-la. Ela revela que seu nome é Isabelle e ela é de Indiana. Ela diz que Al é a coisa mais bonita que ela viu no apocalipse e então a beija. Pouco depois, elas seguem caminhos separados. Isabelle abaixa os dois galões de combustível e mata três zumbis na estrada, volta para o helicóptero, abastece-o e liga-o. Ela fala no rádio que está pronta para retornar, e a voz diz que eles cancelaram a ida da equipe de recuperação. Ela olha para a fita de Al e voa para longe. Enquanto isso, Althea observa o helicóptero decolar antes de usar o rádio para alcançar Morgan. Algum tempo depois, Morgan e Alicia se reúnem com Althea na floresta. Ela mente e diz que foi atacada por walkers e não sabe para onde o helicóptero foi. As crianças se aproximam e Morgan diz que ele vai explicar no caminho. Antes de partirem, Al revela que seu sobrenome é Szewczek-Przygocki, e ela acha que eles deveriam saber disso. Eles sorriem e andam juntos. Outros do Elenco Também Estrelando Elenco Recorrente * Sydney Lemmon como Isabelle * Bailey Gavulic como Annie** * Ethan Suess como Max** ** Sem falas Imagens Promocionais FTWD 505 RG 0204 0759 RT.jpg FTWD 505 RG 0204 0912 RT.jpg FTWD 505 RG 0204 0039 RT.jpg FTWD 505 RG 0204 0388 RT.jpg FTWD 505 RG 0204 0609 RT.jpg FTWD 505 RG 0129 0014 RT.jpg FTWD 505 RG 0129 0165 RT.jpg FTWD 505 RG 0129 0196 RT.jpg FTWD 505 RG 0129 0316 RT.jpg FTWD 505 RG 0129 0129 RT.jpg FTWD 505 RG 0129 0084 RT.jpg FTWD 505 RG 0129 0124 RT.jpg FTWD 505 RG 0129 0447 RT.jpg FTWD 505 RG 0129 0490 RT.jpg FTWD 505 RG 0129 0669 RT.jpg FTWD 505 RG 0129 0675 RT.jpg FTWD 505 RG 0129 0650 RT.jpg FTWD 505 RG 0207 0127 RT.jpg FTWD 505 RG 0207 0832 RT.jpg FTWD 505 RG 0207 0102 RT.jpg FTWD 505 RG 0207 0452 RT.jpg FTWD 505 RG 0207 0329 RT.jpg FTWD 505 RG 0207 0645 RT.jpg FTWD 505 RG 0207 0808 RT.jpg FTWD 505 RG 0207 0703 RT.jpg FTWD 505 RG 0207 0838 RT.jpg FTWD 505 RG 0207 0879 RT.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-505-al-grace-isabelle-lemmon-800x600.jpg Curiosidades *O sobrenome de Al é revelado como Szewczek-Przygocki. *O episódio começa logo após "Here to Help" terminar. Abrange cerca de 72 horas entre o final de "Here to Help" e o final de "Skidmark". *A cena em que Isabelle mata alguns caminhantes perto de Max e Annie em "Skidmark" é vista novamente do ponto de vista dela. *Este episódio revela que Althea faz parte da comunidade LGBT. **Althea é a primeira personagem lésbica ou bissexual feminina introduzida em Fear the Walking Dead, sendo a segunda, Isabelle. **Althea e Isabelle são, respectivamente, a quarta e quinta personagem LGBT introduzida na série Fear the Walking Dead. Victor Strand é o primeiro, Thomas Abigail é o segundo e Cole é o terceiro. *É revelado que a razão pela qual o grupo de Morgan teve que usar o avião para entrar e precisar voar para fora é porque nenhuma das estradas na área é transitável devido aos enormes engarrafamentos criados por pessoas tentando sair. *Em "Good Out Here", Al fica em pânico ao ver seu armário de fita aberto e dentro de caixas de fitas rotuladas "The Bog" indo de 1 a 32. "The Bog # 7" é revelado para ser a história que ela estava gravando quando seu irmão morreu e apresenta a Guarda Nacional e o Exército atirando um no outro. Referências Categoria:Episódios da Temporada 5